


So Alright, Cool, Whatever

by ZVIN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZVIN/pseuds/ZVIN
Summary: It all began with 2 friends...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 5





	So Alright, Cool, Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i’m Bee the author of this and i hope y’all enjoy it

“Hey uncle Kou?” a child asked “how did papa and dad meet again?” the kid climbs into their Uncle Kous lap “well your great Uncle Kou will tell the great tale...ahem!”

It all began with two close friends...

“Come on Omi, we need to find the magic forest!” a young brunette called while running through the woods 

“Atsu you know I have athsma” a child with dark curly black hair pants tiredly 

“Sorry Omi” the child we now know as Atsu says 

“It’s okay” Omi says, red in the face 

“Omi are ya blushin?” Atsu mocks 

“Am not Atsumu!” Omi yells 

Atsumuquieted down “sorry Kiyoomi” 

“It’s fine Atsu, now let’s go find that magic forest!” as the boys ran they found what they were looking for “The Magic forest” Atsumu yelled excitedly

”Omi what’s wrong?” Kiyoomi looked worried, then he mumbled something under his breath

”Omi wha-“ Atsumu was stunned, his ~~crush~~ best friend kissed him! 

“Omi what, why would ya kiss me?” Atsumu asked red in the face, but that small moment of happiness soon faded as he looked upon his friends face 

“Atsu” Kiyoomi sighed “I have to move, i’m moving to Tokyo” as he spoke tears started to well in his eyes 

“Omi it’s okay to cry”, Kiyoomi rushed into Atsumus’ arms 

“Shhh Omi it’s okay to cry”

”I’m sorry Atsu, I love you so much, i’m so sorry!” Kiyoomi screamed 

“Omi...” 

“Atsumu I love you so much, never and i mean ever fall in love anyone but me again, promise?!” 

“Promise” and with that he bid his friend, no lover a farewell for what they thought would be their last.


End file.
